


...а потом дракон победил

by LamiraMetius



Category: Streets of Rage (Video Games)
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Оборачиваясь назад, Аксель не понимает: они правда надеялись победить?Примечание/Предупреждения: нездоровые отношения, дабкон, непрямое описание пыток.По заявке: Streets of Rage, мистер Х/Аксель, херт-комфорт, насилие, стокгольмский синдром.Для понимания сюжета знакомство с каноном не требуется.





	...а потом дракон победил

Он уже знал, что спит.  
Сны были безжалостны. Память, беспощадное и грубое чудовище, подкрадывалась во сне, и картины прошлого вставали перед глазами — яркие, объемные, пугающе настоящие. Днем он мог отвлечься, не думать, заставить себя жить здесь и сейчас, но стоило коснуться головой подушки, как кошмары запускали когти в его воспаленный мозг, заставляя снова и снова возвращаться в тот проклятый день.  
…Антонио так больше и не поднялся, но поворачиваться к нему спиной было ошибкой. Все могло быть иначе, если бы только они не спешили, если бы продолжили идти так же, как шли до того. Аксель слышал, что кто-то в той куче трупов еще шевелится, и должен был подать знак, вернуться, добить оставшуюся позади угрозу. Должен был. Если бы он это сделал, все пошло бы совсем по-другому — но они уже видели последний, пустой коридор и тяжелые, окованные золотом двери в кабинет, и оставалось всего несколько шагов, всего несколько секунд, они бы успели! Если бы стальной заостренный бумеранг не вонзился в бедро Адама.  
Аксель тогда еще обернулся, снова заметив движение. Увидел, как Антонио опускает руку, бледный до синевы, как что-то белое мелькает в стороне, такое быстрое, что не успел он моргнуть — и оно исчезло.  
Раздробило кость в ноге Адама. Пробило бедренную артерию.  
Даже во сне его крик заполнял все пространство, кровь хлестала потоком, заливая ковры, заливая руки Акселя и Блейз, пока они пытались хоть как-то наложить шину, пережать артерию, выиграть хотя бы несколько секунд. Все то время, которое он сберег, не подняв тревогу, теперь было потрачено, и время сверх того, и это было не самое худшее. После таких ран выживают: нужно всего лишь наложить жгут, приложить лед, немедленно вызвать медиков и зашить рану. Если успеют минут за десять…  
Медицинский блок был этажом ниже, но помощи оттуда ждать не приходилось. Только самим — грязными руками, заливая рану потом, пачкая порохом, теряя время, наперегонки с кровью, так и рвущейся из пробитой артерии. Они смогли. Дрожащими от усталости руками, используя ремень Адама вместо жгута, хоть как-то, но выиграли ему пару минут, чтобы… Чтобы помощь все равно не успела.  
Ждать её было неоткуда. Впереди было логово злодея, вокруг — только окна на высоте в несколько сотен метров, а за поворотом, где-то внизу, между оставленных ими гор трупов и раненых, теперь слышались мерные, ритмичные шаги Биг-Бена. Он шел по следу. Он будет здесь скоро.  
— Идите, — прохрипел Адам, сжимая пистолет в трясущейся руке. — Скорее. Я задержу его, но если вы не успеете, все будет бессмысленно. Бегите. Просто бегите, идиоты!  
И они побежали.  
Бледное лицо в пятнах крови, оскаленные зубы, запавшие темные глаза: не так хотел он запомнить Адама Хантера, лучшего в своем деле, но судьба жестока. Если он выиграет им секунду или две, может быть, все будет не зря.  
Они бежали, а за ними — неспешно, размеренно — шла смерть. В коридоре увернуться от пламени Биг-Бена было бы почти невозможно, и они бежали, зная, что сейчас за их спинами с ревом пронесется струя чистого огня, что запах горящей плоти разольется по коридору, и они будут знать, что Адама больше нет. Они бежали, потому что теперь оставалось только одно — выламывать двери и снова убивать.  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал мистер Икс.  
Аксель даже не смог вовремя остановиться: Блейз пришлось подхватить его под руку. Двери открылись перед ними, а потом закрылись за их спинами, неплотно, словно бы умышленно оставляя им возможность слышать все, что будет происходить в коридоре, а Адаму — все, что будет происходить с ними.  
Синдикат ждал их. Идеальная расстановка: первый ряд в готовности к стрельбе лежа, второй ряд — в готовности, опираясь на колено, третий — стоя. Человек сорок. Не меньше.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал мистер Икс.  
Аксель не видел его: охрана стояла плотно, а хозяин Синдиката, похоже, все-таки не был глупцом и не желал давать гостям шанс даже на единственный выстрел. Аксель стоял и дышал, пытаясь найти взглядом хотя бы один шанс на спасение, но три ряда стрелков, но он так устал, но все это было зря, а из коридора донесся рев пламени. Тихий, словно бы не в полную силу — а потом полный смертной муки стон Адама.  
— Подожди, — сказал мистер Икс.  
Рев пламени тут же прекратился. Аксель не мог понять, этот человек говорил так тихо, но его было слышно. О, его несомненно было слышно. Его слова приковывали внимание и не отпускали, словно вызывая головокружение. Или это просто его сотрясение мозга? Усталость? Кровопотеря?  
— Он прижег рану, — сказал мистер Икс. И продолжил. — А теперь, если вы попытаетесь сделать хотя бы одно движение, вашего друга начнут поджаривать заживо. Каждую секунду, медленно, начиная со ступней. Пока я не прикажу остановиться.  
— Ты уже никому не прикажешь! — Блейз крикнула, но в её голосе отчаяния было больше, чем жажды боя. Она сделала шаг, и шум пламени действительно начался снова.Охранники были готовы к стрельбе, через открытые двери снова послышался тот звук, который Аксель не хотел признавать стоном Адама, а мистер Икс продолжал говорить своим спокойным, ровным голосом.  
— Вы весьма впечатлили меня. Я дам вам выбор.  
Стенные панели отъезжали одна за одной, и за ними тоже были охранники, живые люди, но вместе с тем — он понимал это с кристальной ясностью — пушечное мясо. готовое перестрелять друг друга, чтобы сохранить жизнь хозяина. Аксель стоял так близко, от него до главной их цели была всего пара шагов, но скольких пришлось бы убить, чтобы сделать эти шаги, а он так устал, и бесконечно долгий стон Адама откуда-то из коридора был невыносим, невыносим!  
— Служите мне, — сказал мистер Икс. — И ваш друг будет жить.  
И сон раз за разом жестоко, подло, чудовищно повторял реальность: с губ Блейз сорвался крик ненависти, она потянулась за пистолетом и прыгнула.  
Блейз была ловкой. Она могла бы — изрешеченная пулями, уже, с самого начала прыжка, но это было бы неважно — подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, прицелиться и попасть. Один шанс из сотни, но он существовал, пока Аксель не протянул руку и не толкнул её, сбивая прицел.  
Он не знал, что происходит. Он словно был оглушен.  
Понимал только, что Адам все еще стонет, но шума пламени больше нет, и Блейз Филдинг лежит на земле, неловко вывернув ногу, и её мертвое лицо полно искреннего изумления, а мистер Икс встает из своего кресла.  
— Прекрасно, — сказал мистер Икс.  
…И Аксель проснулся.  
За окном едва-едва розовел закат, но постель рядом уже остыла. Раньше он тоже вставал с рассветом, а сейчас просто не получается: дел все меньше, а устает он все больше, словно ему уже глубоко за сорок. Хорош охранничек.  
Так, план на день. Утром он не нужен, днем мистер Икс нанесет инспекционный визит на завод, вечером — ужин с министром сельского хозяйства, который наверняка затянется до глубокой ночи. Имеет смысл сейчас попытаться все-таки еще поспать, по опыту, впереди не меньше суток активной работы. Имеет смысл — но не хочется.  
Он решил не гоняться за сном — все равно толку не будет никакого — и просто пораньше привести себя в порядок.  
Свет в ванной включился сам: сработал датчик движения. Теплый пол с идеально впитывающим влагу покрытием приятно проминался под ногами — совсем не похоже на скользкую плитку и вечно сырой коврик в съемной квартире.  
В той, прошлой жизни, он снимал вместе с другом квартиру размером со скворечник, на оплату которой уходила половина зарплаты. Они мечтали, как однажды получат повышение, снимут что-то побольше, потом еще повышение, а потом — лет через пять, наверное — дорастут до того, чтобы купить каждому свое жилье. Аксель откладывал, с самой первой своей зарплаты откладывал по десять процентов на свою квартиру. Хорошие мальчики годам к тридцати женаты, живут в своем доме и провожают в школу старшего ребенка, а он очень хотел быть хорошим, правильным мальчиком. Заботился о здоровье. Ответственно работал. Платил налоги. Копил деньги. Гордился тем, как хорошо получается.  
Вся сумма, которую он накопил тогда, едва-едва покрыла бы вот такую ванную. С датчиками движения, теплым полом, с огромной джакузи и раздвигающимися стенками душевой кабины. Хочешь полежать, слушая музыку и читая книгу — сколько угодно, всего пара жестов, и выдвижные панели закроют от взгляда все отвлекающие детали; хочешь быстро принять душ — махнул рукой в другую сторону, и вот тебе кабина, пользуйся.  
Первое время ему было чудовищно неловко здесь. Он понимал каждую секунду, сколько стоит этот невероятный комфорт. Помнил, откуда берутся эти деньги. Знал, сколько слез и крови было пролито в борьбе за них. Вода казалась пропитанной чужим потом, пахла кровью и порохом.  
Но, как начал какое-то время назад хмуро и цинично отмечать его внутренний голос, невозможно страдать каждый раз, когда зов природы зовет тебя отлить. И что теперь, просить разрешения жить в каком-нибудь гадюшнике для очистки совести? Это было бы уж полным лицемерием: предав свое дело, предав своих друзей, пытаться делать хорошую мину и накладывать на себя какие-то аскезы.  
Особенно с учетом того, кем он теперь был.  
Когда он вышел из ванной, завтрак уже был на столе. Горячий кофе, омлет, жареный бекон, сок, а рядом — несколько распечаток. Аксель удобно устроился в кресле, сделал первый глоток и начал читать.  
Первая — план на день. Да, он все запомнил верно, и мистер Икс потребует его общества не раньше полудня — зато потом будет занят весь день. Днем форма одежды повседневная, вечером — деловой костюм, где-то там будет перерыв на смену одежды и перекус, чтобы во время официального ужина только едва прикасаться к еде.  
Все его обязанности — сидеть тихо, не говорить, пока не спросят, и не поднимать взгляд, пока не прикажут. Почти весь город знает о том, как несколько бывших копов чуть не взяли штурмом небоскреб Синдиката, и теперь Аксель всем своим существом демонстрирует покорность. Для этого его оставили в живых.  
Последний лист — отчет о состоянии больного. Адам все еще в тяжелом состоянии, но пока он не пришел в сознание, было легче. Врачи отчитывались: «пересадка кожи», «подгонка протеза», «реабилитационные мероприятия», а потом, раз за разом: «требует личной встречи». Адам пытался бунтовать, объявлять голодовку, требовал, угрожал и умолял — разумеется, Аксель получал об этом отчеты, и разумеется же, он не собирался к нему ехать. Никогда. Ни за что.  
Оставив завтрак остывать на столе, Аксель с чашкой кофе отошел к окну. С дцать какого-то этажа открывался прекрасный вид на подернутый утренней розовой дымкой город, и тишина еще не была разорвана голосами, телефонными звонками, автомобильными сигналами и гулом электроники.  
Правильно ли он поступил?  
Смешной вопрос. Он предал своих друзей, своими руками убил Блейз и лишил город последнего шанса на мирную жизнь. Они пролили за один день кровь десятков, если не сотен, людей, и все для того, чтобы одна девочка уже никогда не увидела свою семью, один хороший человек стал калекой, а один не настолько хороший человек лихо повернул свою жизнь. Аксель искал в себе чувство вины, но находил лишь гулкую пустоту.  
— Уже на ногах в такую рань?  
Умение мистера Икс — смешно, но Аксель до сих пор не знал его имени, ограничиваясь в любых разговорах простыми «вы» и «он» — произносить любую фразу так, что она моментально занимала все место, было воистину поражающим. Мгновение назад здесь был город, утро, какие-то мысли, воспоминания, а теперь — только то, чему он позволил остаться.  
— Сегодня тяжелый день. Если просплю, буду как вареный, — Аксель поставил чашку обратно на стол. Не хотелось расплескать, а рядом с этим человеком у него быстро начинали дрожать руки. — Лучше встать как обычно.  
— Хороший мальчик.  
Он мог только смотреть — как кролик, загипнотизированный плавными и текучими движениями удава.  
Широкие плечи. Сильные руки с крупными ладонями. Темные глаза. Белые зубы. Аксель пытался, честно пытался осознать этого человека целиком и полностью, но не мог. Даже в самые интимные минуты — если для происходящего между ними подходило слово «интимный» — мистер Икс оставался чем-то неестественным, чем-то огромным и страшным, но вместе с тем надежным. В его присутствии не оставалось мыслей, моральных проблем, желаний — только его воля, выраженная явно и однозначно.  
И чувствуя тепло его рук, Аксель не мог и не хотел сопротивляться.  
Было что-то чудовищное в том, чтобы целоваться у огромных панорамных окон, на глазах у города, который он не смог защитить. Стекла в башне были абсолютно непроницаемыми, но Аксель все равно чувствовал на себе серый взгляд города, осуждающий и полный смирения. Если бы не его слабость в тот день…  
— Ты опять думаешь о прошлом.  
Его развернули — как игрушку и конечно же не встретив сопротивления — лицом к стеклу и чуть толкнули вперед. Стекла были прочными настолько, что выдержали бы пистолетный выстрел, но опираться на них — опираться на пустоту — было все равно страшно.  
Он закрыл глаза и постарался не думать.  
Тяжелое тело наваливается сверху — мистер Икс выше почти на целую голову, а ведь Аксель далеко не карлик, вжимает в стекло, горячие губы прижимаются к шее. Поцелуй, другой, потом резкий и болезненный укус: ровно так, чтобы след нельзя было скрыть воротником рубашки. Акселю нельзя скрывать то, кому он принадлежит и как именно он это делает. Его положение лишено любой двусмысленности.  
Не думать. Сейчас все будет просто: на нем всего-то развяжут пояс халата, а потом будет легкий шорох от открываемого презерватива — мистер Икс весьма брезглив в таких вопросах, проникновение без подготовки и долгий, размеренный акт, на который он никак не сможет повлиять.  
…в тот, первый день, он стоял на ступенях башни, провожая взглядом две машины. Адама увозили в больницу, Блейз — в морг. Он чувствовал на себе десятки взглядов, но не мог понять, что ему с ними делать. Куда идти? Почему он жив?  
Он не знал ответов.  
Аксель никогда не боялся боли — своей боли. Он ни мгновения не думал о том, как защитить себя. Все, что он делал, он делал ради блага других. Это и сыграло с ним злую шутку.  
Блейз могла бы выстрелить удачно. Мистер Икс был бы мертв, а она бы — это было очевидно — попала сразу в руки его бойцов. Они трое были измотаны до потери сознания, а эти бандиты — свежи и полны сил. Блейз убила бы мистера Икс, а потом…  
Что было бы потом, понять несложно. И нет, их бы не отпустили с миром. Совсем нет.  
Аксель дал ей быструю смерть. И дал Адаму шанс выжить, но ценой стало крушение их замысла. Мистер Икс победил, и теперь он продолжит творить свои бесчинства…  
Ему сказали идти наверх. Он не видел смысла спорить.  
В комнате пахло табаком и старым деревом. Запах паленого мяса, запах крови и пороха не дотягивался сюда, здесь все было в идеальном порядке, и это почти пугало.  
— Я не знаю, — сказал он мистеру Икс, впервые глядя ему в глаза. — Не знаю, почему это сделал.  
— Я знаю, — ответил тот спокойно. — А ты поймешь со временем.  
Аксель молчал. Стоял, опустив руки и голову, молчал и не чувствовал в себе сил хоть когда-нибудь заговорить снова. Мертвый взгляд Блейз, крики наполовину сожженного Адама, взгляды прохожих — кажется, каждый на этой улице знал об их плане и знал о его предательстве — все это толкалось в его памяти, кричало, сбивало с толку, и он чувствовал, что как только останется наедине с собой — сойдет с ума или умрет.  
— Раздевайся, — сказал тогда мистер Икс, и Аксель решил, что ослышался. Не сдвинулся с места, пока в направленном на него взгляде не появилось что-то похожее на гнев.  
— Сэр? — он отступил на шаг, потом еще, пока не уперся спиной в дверь.  
— Это неправильный ответ, офицер Стоун.  
— Вы… Я не понимаю.  
— От тебя не требуется понимание. Ты уже попытался что-то понять сам, — мистер Икс поднялся из кресла, и это движение было удивительно быстрым. Или это Аксель так медленно соображал теперь?  
— Зачем?  
Ответа не было. Только взгляд — спокойный, ровный, терпеливый взгляд, каким можно бы смотреть на глупого мальчишку, и он в самом деле чувствовал себя маленьким и глупым.  
— Да, сэр.  
А что еще он мог сказать? После всего этого, что еще у него оставалось такого, за что следовало бы держаться? Он пытался сделать что-то сам — и проиграл. Зачем делать хорошую мину? Расстегнуть пуговицу. Потом еще одну. Потом скинуть жилет — он все равно пропах кровью, потом и порохом. Взгляд мистера Икс становился мягче, почти одобрительным, и на краткий миг Аксель подумал, что не все еще потеряно. Сейчас он сделает все как ему скажут, окажется рядом — ну, ему вряд ли приказали раздеться, чтобы просто осмотреть — и вот тогда уж воспользуется ситуацией! Руки все еще при нем, сильные руки, он сможет задушить этого человека, и тогда все снова будет хорошо.  
— Хороший мальчик. А теперь иди сюда.  
Он был так поглощен этой новой надеждой, что не находил в себе сил стыдиться наготы. Шаг, еще шаг, под ногами мягкий ковер, мистер Икс впереди, вот он совсем близко, но сейчас рано, сперва нужно его отвлечь, заставить потерять бдительность. Аксель, конечно, никогда такого не делал, но он читал отчеты и выезжал на случаи изнасилований, и имел весьма надежную теоретическую базу.  
— Вот так. Остановись.  
Они были на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Естественно было ожидать, что да, сейчас его схватят, швырнут на стол… или на ковер? Или в кресло? Куда-нибудь, лишь бы уже не стоять под этим спокойным, очень внимательным взглядом, просто стоять, внезапно со всей остротой осознавая свою наготу и беззащитность. Что, если у него не получится? Что, если покушение сорвется, тогда Адам не получит помощь?  
Должно быть, он выглядел чудовищно. Пот, грязь, кровь, и все это смешалось, подсохло, все это не мешало раньше, но теперь он внезапно со всей остротой чувствовал себя. Свое тело, ноющие от чудовищной усталости мышцы, кровоподтеки по всему телу, десятки мелких порезов и ссадин, стянутую вот всем этим засохшим кожу, пересохшие глаза, надорванное криком горло, урчащий — как же нелепо! — от голода живот. Он чувствовал себя жалким, грязным, а еще потрясающе, невероятно остро живым.  
— Ты принадлежишь мне, — мистер Икс протянул руку к его лицу, едва касаясь щеки пальцами. Они были жесткие, горячие, и это первое прикосновение было чудовищно порочным. Не похотливым, но собственническим, заявляющим права и на тело, и на что-то большее.  
— Ты не будешь возражать, когда я отдам приказ. Ты не будешь медлить, ты не будешь сомневаться. Никогда. Сегодня я допускаю твое неповиновение в первый и в последний раз. Ты меня понял?  
— Да, сэр.  
Это было не так сложно. Он думал про Адама. Он думал про то, что сам не принял за этот день ни одного верного решения, и, может быть, в самом деле будет лучше, если решать будет кто-то еще.  
— Молодец. Одевайся.  
Кажется, в его взгляде было что-то похожее на разочарование — или хотя бы удивление. Мистер Икс усмехнулся, а потом и вовсе расхохотался, и его смех был на удивление молодым, почти приятным.  
— Ты себя видел, офицер Стоун? Одевайся и иди вниз. Я терпеть не могу касаться грязи.  
…Он в самом деле был чудовищно брезглив. Аксель и раньше предпочитал принимать душ почаще, а теперь обзавелся привычкой делать это минимум дважды за день. Мистер Икс мог послать за ним в любой момент, и если он оказывался недоволен, это было плохо. Очень плохо.  
Аксель ожидал всяких неприличных наказаний — ну, вроде тех, с которыми они сталкивались, когда закрывали подпольные бордели. Всякие там плетки, кандалы, ошейники, разные вибрирующие штуки. Ну, он не то чтобы сильно интересовался, но на работе еще и не такое бывало… правда, впрочем, была проще, страшнее и не такой волнующей: если он что-то делал не так, мистер Икс уходил из этих комнат и закрывал дверь снаружи. Здесь была огромная кровать, шикарная ванная, письменный стол — и ни листка бумаги, ни звука голоса, ни единого движения воздуха, кроме того, что он устраивал сам. Наедине с собой — на день, два, неделю, пока время не начинало терять всякий смысл, пока нерастраченная энергия не начинала выплескиваться через упражнения, через крик, через что угодно, а память была рядом, и когда не было списка дел, когда неоткуда было брать новую информацию, кошмары преследовали его во сне и наяву — и за шанс встать перед своим господином на колени в такие минуты он готов был продать душу.  
— К столу. Подготовь себя, я хочу посмотреть.  
Если все сделать правильно, сегодня его не оставят здесь в одиночестве, наедине с кошмарами и собственным криком. Мистер Икс будет смотреть с одобрением и даже немного с теплотой, а если совсем постараться — когда настанет снова пора спать. останется рядом, и кошмары бросятся прочь. Даже кошмарные сны боятся его, и правильно делают.  
— Да, сэр.  
Он оперся на стол, прогибаясь в пояснице и разводя ноги. Время для любой скромности, если и было когда-то, давно прошло, и попытки все еще делать вид — хотя бы в шутку — что у него может о происходящем быть иное мнение, казались такими нелепыми… Странно хранить смазку так, чтобы всегда была под рукой, паниковать при мыслях об отказе, но делать вид, что хоть в чем-то сохраняешь контроль над ситуацией.  
Пальцы-пальцы, сначала снаружи, растянуть, открыть, поддразнить, остановиться, повторить, не спешить, ждать команды. Иногда ему приказывают на этом этапе подзадержаться — и вообще, чаще всего это хорошая идея. Хоть немножко удовольствия: Аксель совершенно не любит всю эту ерунду с подготовкой, от своих пальцев приятно не бывает, а мистер Икс снисходил до него таким образом всего пару раз. Но без подготовки еще хуже, это суровый факт. Так, команды ждать не поступило, хорошо. Пальцы: первый, два, добавить смазки, повторить, еще смазки, три пальца. Не хочется, но надо.  
Команды остановиться все еще нет, и это как-то совсем хреново: иногда ему в самом деле приказывают готовить себя долго, и это бесит. Пальцы проскальзывают, запястье затекает, рука отваливается, зад натерт, а удовольствия никакого. Лучше уж когда побыстрее…  
— Хорошо. Иди сюда.  
Уф. Рука уже устала. Тренажер что ли купить, этот, который для запястий…  
Аксель повернулся, и все мысли про руку, тренажер, усталость и досаду словно бы смыло. Мистер Икс ждал — и под его взглядом все, вообще все в мире, стало неважно. Только этот взгляд, эти руки, эти широкие плечи. Сейчас все станет хорошо, сейчас будет спокойно, только надо встать на колени рядом с его креслом, поцеловать эти сильные пальцы. В этом жесте, наверное, столько пошлого раболепия, если смотреть со стороны — но Акселю и дела нет. Теперь ему будет хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Расстегнуть на нем брюки, стянуть их вместе с бельем, ртом надеть презерватив: действия привычные, простые, и от них становится тепло внутри. Это он точно делает правильно. Мистер Икс будет доволен. Он уже доволен, ну хотя бы частично. Акселю удается сдержать торжествующую ухмылку, и да, самодовольство определенно следовало бы приглушить, но он в самом деле очень неплохо справляется, черт возьми!  
А потом встать, развернуться, и ввести его в себя, садясь сверху. Восхитительно неудобно и восхитительно близко — можно опираться спиной на его мощный торс, можно опираться ладонями на его колени, принимая на всю — ох, а это немало — длину, и чувствуя его руки на своей груди и бедрах. Хороший день, обычно мистер Икс редко касается его сам, а сейчас… ух… вау… сейчас он сам обнимает, прижимая крепче, задавая темп движений, и Аксель улетает в пару мгновений.  
Ему все еще не нравится, когда что-то вставляют: даже если не больно, все равно неприятно. Но дискомфорт физический с лихвой искупается тем покоем и эйфорией, в которые погружается его разум. Этот человек, его близость, его запах, его огромный член, его полный контроль над телом Акселя, над его поступками, способностью говорить, мыслить, чувствовать, даже дышать… да, он втайне надеется, что сейчас получит еще немного, получит эту сильную ладонь на своем горле и возможность не думать ни о чем.  
Но, кажется, нет. Темп движений, который ему задавали, был размеренным и неспешным, и это тоже было неплохо: он медленно растворялся в океане удовольствия, избавляясь от любых мыслей, подчиняясь ритму и направлению, расслабляясь все больше и отключаясь от любых ощущений тела, пока горячая ладонь не накрыла его член, чтобы… ох, что, правда? Это тоже происходит с ним? Ох…  
— Приведи себя в порядок.  
Кажется, он немного отключился. По крайней мере, в себя пришел уже на полу, мокрый, потный и порядком расфокусированный. Мистер Икс вытирал руку платком, и до взгляда снизошел не сразу, но когда все-таки сделал это, взгляд был почти теплым. И снова — идеальное спокойствие, даже ни одной прядки волос не выбилось. Ну как такое возможно…  
— У тебя есть еще пара часов. Проведи их с пользой.  
И ни минуты на выдохнуть, все такое, встал и пошел — Аксель в такие минуты даже немного завидовал. У него ноги гудели как после хорошей пробежки, а задницу порядком так саднило. И в голове… Ох, в голове не было, говоря по совести, ничего, кроме странного, но крайне приятного удовлетворения.  
В мелочах, в жестах, в смене поз и частоты встреч он все больше чувствовал, что становится для мистера Икс… привычным, что ли? Его ласкали, его касались, ему даже пару раз шептали в минуту страсти что-то нелепое и возбуждающее. Мысль, что совсем недавно казалась странной и недопустимой, все чаще обретала форму: может быть, если он сделает все правильно, однажды мистер Икс окажется еще ближе?  
Поделится своими мыслями? Объяснит свои планы?  
Аксель уже давно не надеялся помешать ему или встать на его пути, но все чаще вспоминал то, данное в первый день обещание. «Поймешь со временем».  
Тот тип внутри него, который давно забыл об угрызениях совести, отбросил прочь чувство вины, стыд и старые привычки, теперь все чаще задавался вопросом: что дальше, офицер Стоун? Ты выжил, ты спас друга, но как насчет того, чтобы взять дело в свои руки и все-таки спасти этот город — теперь не уничтожая власть, но став её частью?  
Накинув на плечи халат, он взял свой остывший кофе и повернулся к окну. Солнце почти взошло, и розовую предутреннюю дымку пронзали золотые солнечные лучи.


End file.
